December Blues
by Blaze Moonlight
Summary: It's late December and everybody in the band is celebrating in some way or another except for Freddy. Previously Freddy's first official christmas.
1. Dec 24th Freddy hates christmas

_**Part 1**_

"Hey, you finally got here Freddy, now we can leave," said Summer as she shut the door, fastening her coat and walking out of her front door.

"Wait! What about Zack?" blurted out Lawrence, frowning, he probably didn't feel comfortable question Summer due to his obvious crush on her.

"He said something about not being able to meet us and being late," cut in Katie, laughing, "Maybe he's doing Christmas shopping early or something."

Freddy frowned; Zack was never late for SoR practices, ever. And who went Christmas shopping on December 24th anyway, Zack _always_ walked to practice with him, sometime others joined them but he couldn't remember the last time he had walked without Zack – it just didn't happen. He knew they weren't actually having a practice now, they were just hanging out at a club but still…

He trudged along the street, laughing fakely along with the others, not really listening. Christmas was coming but nothing felt very special or Christmassy like it usually did, maybe he was just too old for it but this year the preparations ad seemed so plastic and meaningless, it was enough to make him want to go into a department store and stab one of those stupid Santa impersonators.

Freddy grinned and began to hum loudly, Katie glared at him, "What, would you rather I sang?" he crooned evilly, before bursting into song,

"_Oh the Christmas fairytale,_

_They do them by the book_

_But when I see the green and red_

_It makes me wanna puke_

_The holly and the Mistletoe_

_The tinsel and the lights_

_When it comes to Christmas time_

_Everything is Shite_

_Buying presents, wrapping gifts_

_As children sing and adults caper_

_Sending people Christmas cards_

_It's all a waste of paper._

_Because Rudolph slept with Dancer_

_And Santa is on crack_

_And all the elves fell in the sea_

_So Santa got the sack,"_

Several of the nearby children began to cry and had to be ushered away by angry parents who were glaring at Freddy and muttering about disruptive influences.

Summer glared at him, "Freddy – shut UP! You're an embarrassment!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Oh no!" Katie gasped, "I left something important at the practice building, Freddy could you go and get it for me?"

"No, why me anyway?" he replied.

"Freddy, just go!" intervened Summer. Freddy sighed, turned left and began heading towards the practise building, alone.

**_A/N - The Song was mostly written by kauri-blume so I can't take credit._**


	2. Dec 25th Fairy Lights

_**Part 2**_

Freddy had finally arrived at the school of rock building; he slid his spare key into the lock and swung the door open; he could hear distant noises coming from the practise room. God this was stupid, he didn't even know what Katie had lost, let alone where it could be.

Freddy Jones definitely hated Christmas.

He traipsed his way up the dirt covered stairs and opened the overly stickered and graffiti covered door which led to the main practise room and in doing so revealed the source of the noise.

Zack was stood in the middle of the room and had apparently completely tied himself up with switched on fairy lights.

_Cute_

Freddy grinned, Zack didn't even know he was here, this could be funny…

"Hey Freddy, what are you doing here?"

_Oh Crap, there goes that idea._

"Oh, I just got here," he laughed dismissively.

"Yeah, I know you aren't a fan of Christmas so you're probably kinda pissed at me…" Zack's smile slipped as he gestured hesitantly around the room, still fighting his was out of the lights; Freddy noticed with some annoyance that there were many more decorations than before.

"Why?" he said, rather more aggressively than he had intended.

Zack shrugged, he smile disappearing completely, "My dad doesn't really approve of material Christmases so we don't do decorations or presents or really any of the stuff everyone else does, it stops it getting tacky but I still kinda dream of a proper Christmas."

Freddy shrugged guiltily, he had never loved Christmas but for somebody to not be _allowed_ to have a Christmas, that wasn't right even in his slightly skewed world.

"I can take them down if you want…" Zack trailed off, pulling some of the decorations away as if he already knew the answer. Freddy felt a little guilty as he turned and left, telling Zack that he had somewhere else to be.

__

__

_**A/N Sorry for the short chapter, if you're lucky they will get longer. Reviews help. :D**_


	3. Dec 31st Countdown

_**Part 3**_

**NEW YEARS EVE**

Freddy Jones wandered idly through the clusters of people, five minutes to go, god how he wished it was over. He had always liked New Years Eve as a child, a great big party with lots of alcohol, music and laughs; he wasn't so sure this year.

It was the kissing.

The kissing was the problem he decided; now that he was older he was among a group of people who would all find themselves following the tradition of kissing as midnight struck and he didn't know who to kiss. He could just not do it, but that would raise questions, he could kiss the person he wanted to kiss but that would be awkward, he could kiss some other person but he couldn't be bothered with the hassle.

No, the kissing wasn't the problem it was Zack.

Yes, the problem was most decidedly Zack. Usually he'd be talking with Zack whenever he was bored but he hadn't spoken to Zack since their fight on Christmas day. Yeah, how lame was he, avoiding his crush since Christmas. Well, not avoiding but as good as. He sighed, walking outside and sitting down on the stone steps at the end of the garden.

One minute to go. Everyone was all hyped up for the New Year and here he was sitting in the garden alone. Well not technically alone, somebody else had stepped out of the garden and was walking down the path.

30 Seconds. Odd, the person was sitting down next to him.

10. 9. The person shuffles awkwardly.

6. 5. The person is looking at him.

3. A hand sliding tentatively over his.

1. Lips on his own. Hesitant and the force full, a hand in his hair.

_**NO!**_


	4. January 1st

**Part 4.**

Freddy pushed the person away forcefully.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, I'M NOT INTERESTED IN SOME RANDOM FREAK!" he yelled, storming away.

"_Sorry…"_

Freddy paused - that voice. He turned. Sitting on the step was a boy wearing a thin t-shirt and dark jeans with battered converses. He had a pale face and dark hair. _Zack._

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, oh crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't…didn't…" Zack was looking at the ground apologetically, a tear trickling down his face, "You must hate me. You _should_ hate me. I'm so, so, so sorry. I…"

Freddy couldn't help it, couldn't resist, couldn't even think. He kissed him.

Zack's eyes widened.

_"I'm interested in you."_


End file.
